She knows
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Tudo começou por dinheiro... Fic co-escrita com minha tia Márcia Litman! *.*


**Título**: She knows

**Autoras:** Naylas2 e Marcia Litman

**Categoria:** Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu Te Amo", Durante o episódio VI.

**Advertências: **nenhuma o.o

**Classificação:** PG

**Capítulos**: 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Tudo começou por dinheiro...

**N/As**: Leds, dedicamos a fic do nosso amado "scoundrel" pra vc, querida , como presente adiantado de níver Espero que aprecie ler como nós adoramos escrever

**N/Márcia: **Minha segunda fic SW. Minha segunda fic Lan. E a primeira com a minha sobrinha do coração Que mais eu posso querer na vida? Ah, sim... reviews

**N/Naylas2: **Nossa, minha primeira fic Han/Leia e ainda mais com minha querida tia. *.* Espero que esta seja a primeira de muitas. Espero que se divirtam com essa fic dos meus divos e mandem muita review, lógico.

**XXX**

Você não pensou que seria assim que morreria. Encurralado por soldados do império por uma causa com a qual você nunca se importou. Você não sabe quando foi que tudo começou a mudar. No início, você entrou nessa pelo dinheiro, sempre o dinheiro, mas de repente você começou a considerar o garoto como irmão e claro, havia Sua Altezíssima. Pensou, no início que você acabaria matando-a, tudo para calar-lhe a boca. Mas com a passar do tempo você descobriu que poderia unir o útil ao agradável e usar seus próprios lábios para conseguir o que queria.

Leia Organa era tudo menos a Princesa comum de contos de fadas. Ela nunca desliga, tem sempre algo faltando, algo que pode ser feito para fortalecer a Aliança Rebelde, alguma coisa a se fazer pelos outros, nunca por ela mesma. Claro que você nunca vai admitir isso, mas toda essa devoção foi uma das coisas que o cativaram a respeito dela. Você queria saber qual era o limite dela, então foi pressionando, pressionando mas ela respondeu de igual para igual, com aquela prepotência habitual, o que acabava por tirar você do sério.

Nunca entendeu esse efeito que ela conseguia exercer sobre você. Antigamente se te chamassem de mercenário, sacana, canalha, você riria da cara dessa pessoa, mas para Leia, você queria provar que não era apenas isso, que poderia ser mais, que por ela, você seria muito mais. Uma princesa e um cara com você nunca...mas aconteceu. Você começa a pensar em como seria a vida de vocês se nada disso tivesse acontecido, se vocês se casariam um dia e logo balança a cabeça porque você é Han Solo e Han Solo não pensa em casamento. Mesmo se for com a Princesa mais rica, linda e gostosa de toda a galáxia.

Sua garra e determinação eram notáveis, assim como sua coragem. Você sabia que ela tinha medo, você conseguia ver através daquela máscara de confiança que ela ostentava orgulhosa, mas ela não desistiria, não importante a situação, ela engoleria a dor, o medo e o choro para ser a pessoa exemplo, a rebelde em quem todos se espelhavam. Juntamente com a admiração, veio o respeito.

Foi quando você ousou. Não que nunca tinha sido um pouco mais atrevido com alguma garota, conseguindo alguns beijos e amassos. Mas ela era diferente. O seu desejo por ela era muito mais ardente. O medo de perder também. Não sabia se poderia ser rejeitado por ela ou não. Mas tinha que arriscar. E foi o que você fez. Aproveitou de toda e qualquer fragilidade que ela pudesse demonstrar e avançou. Percebeu que ela não era indiferente a você. Que ela também desejava o mesmo. Que ela beijava seus lábios com a mesma vontade que você. E como era bom estar com ela dessa forma! Pena que o C-3PO continua sendo um mala sem alça e interrompeu aquele momento.

E com o tempo você passou a conhecer uma Leia diferente, uma princesa que só aparecia para você e que era desconhecida as outras pessoas e o pior é que você gostou disso.

Desde que olhou nos olhos de Leia pela primeira vez, você soube que era encrenca, que ela lhe daria dor de cabeça. Dito e feito, agora lá estava você, imaginando como seria percorrer-lhe o corpo com os lábios, roçando, sentindo, provando, comendo. E nada, nem vinte Falcons conseguiriam desviar sua atenção dela. Você se pergunta quando foi que começou a desenvolver tamanhos sentimentos por ela e, por mais que procure, não acha uma resposta. E na verdade, você não se importa.

Então sua vida estava em jogo. Você não sabia se ia sair livre dessa. Mas pela primeira vez teve medo. Não por você mesmo, afinal trabalhar para o Jabba nunca foi o emprego mais seguro da galáxia. Mas você ia deixá-la só. Não conseguiria mais estar com ela, protegê-la. Aquele beijo foi mais dolorido para você. Sentia que seria o último.

Ela foi sua última visão. Já a voz foi a primeira coisa que ouviu quando praticamente voltou à vida. Não poderia ter sido melhor saber que ela o estava esperando. Que estava ali por você. Que não o tinha abandonado. Que poderiam retomar de onde tinham parado.

E agora, R2D2 não está conseguindo abrir a porta. Vocês não tem muito tempo, os soldados do império atiram incessantemente e você não consegue deixar de pensar que talvez o fim chegou. Só se lamenta pelo garoto, que fora sozinho sabe-se lá para aonde. Pra uma pessoa de 28 anos feito você, o destino da galáxia pouco importa mas Luke e Leia ainda são jovens, cheios de sonhos. Eles merecem um futuro sem opressão, sem tristeza. Talvez seja por isso que você decidira se unir a causa. Você quer que eles sejam felizes, você quer que ELA seja feliz. Porque ela merece, mais do que ninguém.

- Você está bem? - Você pergunta, receoso ao ver que Leia levara um tiro no ombro.

Ela apenas sorri e mostra a arma escondida.

- Eu te amo. - As palavras saem de sua boca antes que você pudesse perceber e você balança a cabeça rindo. Mas era verdade, a mais pura e simples verdade. E falar as tão receosas palavras acabaram por te dar um alívio tremendo. Você quer que ela saiba disso, quer que ela tenha certeza.

- Eu sei. - É a curta reposta.

Então você percebe o porquê de amá-la tanto. Porque nunca achará garota na galáxia que faça o seu coração bater desse jeito a cada vez que sorri.

**FIM**


End file.
